


too late to be getting afraid

by obsessive-fics (xoPrincessKayxo)



Series: PFF Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No one's all that hurt but there is comfort!, Spooky Week (Phandom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/obsessive-fics
Summary: Dan's freaked out being home alone after playing Outlast. Almost as if on cue, Phil calls





	too late to be getting afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill the "Spooky Week" square on my fic fest bingo card

He knew this was a bad idea. The minute he hit record Dan knew this was a bad idea. But it was their first Spooky Week, and that meant a video every night, even if he had to scare the shit out of himself without the added comfort of another person being there. He managed to get through the game, and then practically tripped over himself running to turn the lights back on. He looked around the room- all the furniture was where it was supposed to be, there was nothing under the desk or floating in the window… He was completely alone. 

He’d wanted to be completely independent this time. He could spend a few days by himself, he didn’t need Phil around to be his personal security blanket. But the house was bigger by himself, quieter, and he was starting to feel a little disappointed every time he opened up his cereal to find the exact amount he’d left in there. He did a liveshow after editing the video, which made him feel a little better- the familiar comfort of talking to an audience, but he couldn’t stay on YouNow forever. 

Dan continued his plan of turning on every single light in the house, and turned on the tv to fill the silence. One of the old Halloween franchise movies was on, because it was October, and everyone was playing scary movies. And if he wasn’t alone, it’d probably be fun to watch, and to make fun of all the special effects that hadn’t aged well. But as it was, there was a girl hiding in a closet, and the killer was closing in, and it suddenly felt like someone was behind him. Dan turned around quickly- no one was there, obviously, and scrambled to find where he’d put the remote. 

Almost as if on cue, his phone rang. 

“I’m fine,” he said in lieu of greeting, cradling the phone to his ear, and finally pulling the remote out of the couch.

“Well that was convincing. I just wanted to call you before I fell asleep,” Phil replied, and Dan could tell by his voice that that could happen any minute.

“You don’t have to check up on me. I’m an adult, I can be home alone,” Dan said, because his first defense was always petulance. 

“I’m not checking up on you. I’m calling for entirely selfish reasons,” Phil replied, completely unphased. 

“Oh… And those reasons are?” Dan wondered. Usually if Phil needed a favor he’d just text him, so he was curious to see what warranted a full phone call. 

“I was telling my family a story, and I kept looking to my right so you could chime in. But you weren’t there. And then I realized how used to you being there I am. And that I don’t like it when you’re not there,” Phil told him, and his voice got progressively softer as it went on, and Dan missed him so, so much.

“I want to make fun of you, but I just finished recording a gaming video, and I was definitely doing the same thing,” Dan admitted after a second. 

“Well, it’s good to know you miss me too,” Phil teased, and Dan could hear the smile in his voice.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, now. I’m eating all the cereal before you can come back and steal it,” Dan replied. 

“Do you wanna Skype?” 

“Ah, so that’s why you called. And here I thought you actually missed me,” Dan said, pretending to be offended. 

“Shut up, that’s not what I meant. People do Skype just to talk you know.” 

“I know. Let me get my laptop.”

Five minutes later, Dan was settled in his bedroom and the Skype call was connecting. 

“So how was Outlast?” Phil asked. He was sitting in his childhood bedroom, wearing his t-shirt with the ghosts on it and cookie monster pajama pants.

“It was fucking terrifying, Phil. Our electricity bill is gonna be insane, cause I’m not turning any lights off until you come back,” Dan told him, and he was partially kidding, but he was also fully planning on not leaving his room until morning.

“So I’m guessing you don’t want to have that horror movie marathon when I come back?” 

“No, we’re definitely doing that. It’s Halloween, it’s our favorite time of the year,” Dan pointed out immediately. Sitting in the dark with popcorn and candy making fun of scary movies was not only one of their favorite things to do, it was a tradition.

“There are some things I’ll never understand about you,” Phil said, laughing fondly, and as well as they knew each other Dan kind of liked that that was still true. 

“You love me.” 

“Obviously. You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?” Phil asked, his entirely transparent way of being worried without letting Dan know he was worrying.

“If you can stay up that long,” Dan said, and Phil laughed. 

“Shut up.”

“Tell me how everyone at home is doing,” Dan asked, and Phil launched into stories about his mum’s cooking, and playing board games with everyone, and finally beating Martyn at a video game they used to play when they were younger. By the time he got to talking about getting lost with his dad while they were going for a walk, the house didn’t feel empty anymore at all.

“Come home soon, okay? I’m never playing a horror game by myself again, you know,” Dan yawned. He was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open. 

“You won’t have to,” Phil told him softly. “I’ll be back before you know it, and maybe next time, you can come with.” 

“Really?” Dan asked, slightly more awake now. 

“Well, yeah. Everyone’s been asking about you nonstop. And I wouldn’t have to miss you if you were here,” Phil pointed out, shifting his laptop so he could lay down.

“And I wouldn’t be hiding in my room from the Blair Witch if I was with you,” Dan added, which made Phil laugh.

“Exactly. So you’ll come stay with us next time?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll come.” 

“Good,” Phil yawned, and Dan could tell he was gonna be out any minute.

“Don’t forget to take your glasses off,” Dan said, and it was weird how you could miss something as mundane as taking your boyfriend’s glasses off when he falls asleep with them on.

“Mm. Love you,” Phil mumbled, and then he was asleep.

“Love you too, idiot,” Dan said quietly, but he didn’t hang up, and before long he was asleep too. And come morning? He hadn’t had a single nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](https://obsessive-fics.tumblr.com/post/179436774781/title-too-late-to-be-getting-afraid-rating-t)


End file.
